


Call Me

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's just been let go, but it looks like his prayers have been answered when he gets a job as a telephone service operator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutiehulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiehulk/gifts).



"I'm really sorry but we're going to have to let you go," Ron said. Kevin knew that the factory had been struggling along but he didn't think things were going to get this bad.

"So that's it. No warning?" Kevin wanted to scream and shout but it wasn't his style. "Can't I just reduce my hours?"

"Rather than have everyone suffer, the older guys are being kept on full hours. But you're young, you'll find something else." Ron looked down at his desk. That was it, he was done talking.

Kevin slunk out of the office; there was nothing in his locker that didn't belong to the factory, so he headed out into the cold November air, and wandered towards the job centre.

*

Kevin had been out of work for a week, filling in hundreds of application forms only for them to be ignored. His bank account was empty and the bills were due, it looked like he was going to have to admit defeat and move back home with his mum. Kevin had decided to spend his last thirty kroner on a hot chocolate, since it wasn't anywhere near enough to pay any of his bills and his internet had already been cut off, so at least he could use the coffee shop's Wi-Fi.

He was scrolling through his e-mail inbox when a new message appeared.

_Re: Telephone Service Operator_

Kevin opened it with shaking fingers, hoping, praying that it wasn't just a company that actually went to the effort of telling people that they hadn't got a job. Although they seemed to be few and far between.

_Mr Magnussen,_

_We have several openings for the position of Telephone Service Operator. We would like you to attend an interview on Thursday at 9 a.m._

_Please let us know as soon as possible if you are unable to attend for any reason._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr B Dover._

There was an address and a telephone number below, it all looked real, but he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet, it was only an interview. Although Kevin had applied for so many jobs that he was going to have to do a bit of research before the interview. Make sure he knew what they were selling, and with his voice, he could sell anything.

*

Kevin was admiring his reflection in the mirror, his hair was perfect and his shirt was ironed. He'd put the location of the company into his phone and he had all of his certificates and references in a folder.

"You can do this," he told his reflection, before heading out into the world, hoping that he would be coming home tonight an employed man.

The building itself was unremarkable, standard seventies or eighties construction on the edge of the city, ugly compared to the majestic old buildings in the centre of Copenhagen. When he arrived the receptionist was friendly and the seats were comfy, although the pictures on the wall were _interesting_. Lots of arty black and white photos of people in suggestive poses, maybe the owner wanted to be an artist.

Kevin didn't have long to dwell on their choice in art, a tall blond man, with a hint of a moustache came out into the reception area. The receptionist was gone, other tasks to do no doubt, but Kevin was pretty sure this must be the man that he's come to meet.

"Mr Dover?"

"Call me Ben." He smiled and put out his hand to shake. It was a firm grip that he had and his hands were warm, all of which reassured Kevin. Ben led him through to his office, it was a nice sized room, sparsely furnished and he motioned for Kevin to take a seat.

"So do you know what we sell here, Kevin?" Ben asked, intertwining his fingers as he waited for a response.

"Uh, I couldn't find out a lot on the internet," Kevin's heart was racing, he knew he should have tried harder, but no matter where he looked, there didn't seem to be a lot of information on a company called ITS.

"And do you know why that is?"

 _Please don't let this be something criminal_ , Kevin thought. He would do a lot of things for money, but he wouldn't break the law.

When Kevin said nothing, Ben continued, "Because discretion is the most important thing here." Ben turned round his computer screen to show a video of a man pleasuring himself, while someone else gave him instructions.

"You make porn?" Kevin wasn't entirely sure that he'd say no to that, if the money was good.

"Not exactly. It's mainly phone sex operators, with the occasional video call. Although you look far too young for that."

"I'm twenty-three." Even as Kevin said it, his voice had a whine to it, like a little boy.

"Still get ID'ed buying alcohol?" Ben asked, although his raised eyebrow said he knew the answer.

"Yes." Kevin felt a blush creeping on to his cheeks.

"Then you look to young to be doing video calls." Ben shuffled some paperwork, producing a small stack of papers held together with a clip. "Do you want the job? There's a twenty-five hundred kroner bonus if you can start today."

"Thank you. Yes." Kevin felt relief surge through his veins, it was all going to be okay. He could pay his bill and this would be a nice temporary job while he found something else.

*

Ben had given him all the information about how to install the software on his computer, he'd be able to work from home so that meant more time for job hunting. All he had to do was find a photo of someone more age appropriate and choose a sufficiently sexy name.

The name was easy – Kinky Kevin. But choosing a photo was turning out to be more difficult than he thought, Kevin had considered using one of his mates' photos for it, but if they ever found out they would be understandably annoyed. So he ended up looking on the internet, searching for 'sexy Danes'.

It seemed like he had two choices; Mads Mikkelsen or Pilou Asbæk, and given that he didn't really want the cannibal vibe, Pilou was the winner.

With all that sorted, he sat back and waited for his first call.

*

Kevin had been working as a phone sex operator for a week, he'd taken to it like a duck to water, although he still felt like a duck that could walk away from the water at any time. It was fun, and the money was great, but he was still hoping that he'd be able to get back to welding.

In the week that he'd be doing this, he'd gone from shocked to indifferent in a matter of days. The first time someone had asked to listen to him take a piss, he'd almost laughed out loud. Until he remembered how much he was getting paid. Most just wanted to hear how he'd fuck them, hanging up the second that they'd came. That had come as a surprise, Kevin liked a little bit of sweet talk afterwards, to curl up with them and enjoy the bliss that came afterwards. But it was their call, so he'd learned to take that in his stride too.

He was flicking through twitter when the phone rang and the little call icon came up on the screen. Kevin clicked on it, wondering what this next caller would want him to do.

When he heard the voice, a smile crept onto his face, it was his regular, he'd called every day for the last three days, and there was something about him that was different, he didn't seem like the other callers, desperate for their release and nothing more.

"Hi, sexy." Kevin's breathless voice had made him an instant hit with the callers. "Back for more?"

"Yes."

"Desperate for my big thick cock?"

"Yes."

"Do you want it inside you?"

"I want you."

Kevin noted the heavy breathing, he'd become a master at judging when his callers were close from their breathing alone. "I'm going to bend you over and fuck you inch by inch, until you scream my name."

"Oh, Kevin." The moans and gasps gave Kevin a clearer mental image than he really wanted. "Thank you."

And then the line went dead. "Talk to you tomorrow," he mumbled, going back to looking through job websites.

*

"How's your new job?" Britt asked. Kevin had made it home for the day and she was already offering him his third slice of cake.

"It's just customer service, not that interesting really. I'm still looking for welding jobs."

"Well, there's always room here for you."

Kevin smiled, it was nice to know that there was somewhere that he was wanted. "It's not that bad, I just can't see myself doing it forever."

"Sometimes that's the way, we do things for the money rather than love. But as long as it's not too bad." Britt dragged him into a hug, Kevin hadn't realised quite how starved for attention he was until he found himself on the brink of tears in his mother's arms. Working from home had its benefits, but she was the first person he'd talked to, in the flesh, for over two weeks.

*

"I missed you yesterday."

It hadn't crossed Kevin's mind that his regular caller would miss him, or in fact, that he would notice at all. He'd assumed that if he did call he'd have just spoken to someone else,

"I missed you too," Kevin said, it wasn't quite the truth, although he had crossed his mind a couple of times. It had become a nice routine. Every day, at five thirty-five on the dot, this guy would call and Kevin would get him off. "Did you miss my cock?"

"Yes."

"Did you miss my big, fat cock pressing against your lips?"

"Mmhm."

"Do you like the taste of it?"

"Yes."

"Your lips feel so good wrapped around me, so warm and wet." Even though no-one could see him, Kevin had his head thrown back in ecstasy, moaning as if he was actually being sucked off.

"Swallow it all down for me." Kevin went into full porn star mode for his 'orgasm', gasping and writhing in his chair. He made a show of licking his lips and breathing heavily into the microphone. "Did you like that?"

"Yes." There was silence on the line, but the static hiss said that they hadn't hung up yet. "Speak to you tomorrow, my sexy little angel?"

"I'll be waiting for you, big boy." Kevin giggled once the line was dead, he had no idea where that came from, but it was kind of fun.

*

"Thank you for coming in today, but unfortunately the position has already been filled."

"The letter said to come for an interview, I've been waiting for three hours." Kevin was waving the letter at the receptionist. It wasn't their fault but he'd travelled all this way and for nothing. And worst of all, he was going to have to rush home to make it in time for his regular caller.

Kevin let out a soft sigh, he was really hoping that he had a chance at this job, and now there was only one thing that would make it all better, hearing his regular caller, the one constant in his unstable life.

*

"Hi sexy." Kevin had got in just in time to strip off his suit and take the call. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and it felt nice for a change. More appropriate for working on a sex line than his usual joggers and hoodie.

"What's wrong? I don't want my sexy little angel to be sad."

"I missed you." Kevin hoped that his voice sounded sexier, or at least cheerier. He was determined not to let today's disappointment get in the way of half an hour's fun and flirting.

Not that he thought of it as flirting, not real flirting, but it was nice just to have the time where he could be someone else for a while, rather than Kevin the unemployed welder.

"I missed you too." There was the sound of fidgeting on the phone line, almost like jewellery, but not quite. "I wish I could be there to hug you."

"I would love a hug right now." Kevin smiled, the last thing he'd ever expected to be talking about on a sex line were hugs. Hug porn.

"I'd hold you close and run my hands through your hair."

"Your big strong arms holding me tight so I can rest my head on your chest and listen to the sound of your heart beating." Kevin didn't know if any of this was sexy, but it was what he wanted.

"You would kiss me and your beard would be rough against my skin."

Beard? How did he know that he had a beard at the moment? Panic spread through Kevin's body, until he saw the picture of Pilou, with a beard, that he'd put up as _his_ picture.

"I'd tease your nipples with my tongue, trailing kisses up the side of your neck until our lips meet." Kevin gasped at the thought of it, and he noticed the bulge in his boxers.

"I'd kiss you until you're breathless, gasping for more."

A little beep echoed on the line, their time was nearly up.

"Bye, my sexy little angel."

"I'll be waiting for you, big boy." Kevin bit his lip, his hands wandering down to his aching erection, he'd never done this before, work had never got him this excited, but he couldn't get the images out of his head, he wanted it all. The hugs, the kisses, the big strong arms to hold him.

Kevin came with a gasp, his hand sticky and instead of feeling shame, he felt good, better than he had in very long while.

*

Kevin was finishing up a call when he realised the time, it was half four and the bookshop closed in an hour. Christmas had really snuck up on him this year, and he'd promised his little brother that he'd get him a comic, _a graphic novel_. And luckily there was a bookshop not far away, it was close enough that he should manage to get there and back before his regular calls.

He was kneeling on the floor, scouring the shelves for the particular title when Kevin became aware of a man standing over him.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Kevin's mind went into overdrive, he was staring at a _My Little Pony_ book, blushing furiously because he recognised that voice. He'd recognise it anywhere. It was his regular caller.

He didn't want to speak, knowing that his voice would give the game away. Although would they want to admit that they'd been calling a sex line? Probably not.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm looking for the _New Avengers_ graphic novel." Kevin looked up at the man but there was no trace of shock or embarrassment on his face, either he was a very good actor, or he didn't recognise the voice. He breathed a sigh of relief before standing up, finally getting a good look at his regular. Nico, the name badge said. He was tall and blond, fidgeting with his glasses, as he went to try and find the book for Kevin.

Kevin felt a pang of disappointment that Nico didn't know who he was, especially since he spent more time talking to Nico than anyone else in his life. In fact, he'd become such a big part of his life that he rearranged everything just to make sure that he was there when Nico called.

"I'm afraid we're out of stock but I can order it in for you?"

"Yes. Please." Kevin used his breathless voice, hoping that Nico would recognise it, but there was nothing.

"If you write your number down, I'll call you when it's in."

Kevin thought about writing down the number for the sex line, but what would be the point, maybe it was best that he didn't get too attached to any of his callers.

*

"Hi, my sexy little angel."

Kevin couldn't get the image of Nico out of his head, tall and strong, yet soft and kind all at the same time. "Hi sexy." His voice came out stilted and he wanted to confess everything, tell him how handsome he was, how his heart skipped a beat when he saw him. That he'd love to take him out on a date, although who would want to date a guy who had phone sex for a living. "Back for more of my cock?"

"Always."

Now that Kevin could put a face to the voice, he was having a hard time thinking straight. "You'd look so beautiful with my cock in you."

"I want your cock."

Kevin could see the blushing smile that Nico would have while begging for cock, he could imagine how his hair would sway while he was riding him, moaning for more. His cock was leaking and he hadn't said anything for a while, only his heavy breathing could be heard on the line.

"Are you hard just thinking about fucking me?" Nico asked, this should be Kevin's line, he should be the one in charge.

"Yes."

"Tell me how big it is."

Kevin thought about lying, but he was too far gone. "A nice, thick seven inches."

"That's going to feel so good inside me."

"You'll never want another cock again."

"I don't want any other cock. I love you." There was silence on the line, and then it went dead.

Kevin stroked himself to orgasm, head resting against the desk. Did Nico really mean what he said? Did he love him?

*

There was a message on Kevin's phone telling him to come in and collect the book. Nico hadn't phoned his _other_ line since he'd accidentally said 'I love you.' But he hadn't been able to get Nico out of his mind, so Kevin had decided that when he went to collect the book he was going to tell him. It didn't matter whether Nico loved him or not, he just had to tell him, get it all out of his system.

The bell jingled as Kevin walked into the shop; he'd deliberately gone in near closing time so that it would be quiet, he didn't really want an audience for this. There was no such luck though, there appeared to be at least half a dozen nuns standing around, looking through the crime thriller section.

"Hi."

"Hi." Was Nico blushing? He went to get the book from a little shelf behind the counter, wrapping it in a small bag before ringing it through the till.

Nico told him the price, before adding, "My sexy little angel."

Kevin's eyes flew open, and he heard a gasp from the nuns. "Here you go, big boy."

The sound of nuns giggling filled the shop as Kevin stood blushing, and Nico fidgeted with his hair, smoothing a few imaginary strands back into place.

Nico smiled, it warmed Kevin's soul and he was about to speak when Nico raised one finger before dashing off to talk to the nuns.

"Night sisters, have a nice evening," Nico said, as he ushered the nuns out of the shop.

One of them actually replied, "You too," before giving him a cheeky wink.

Nico locked the door and wandered back over to Kevin. He took a deep breath and bit his lip, Kevin wanted to run over and kiss him but now that they were face to face, all his flirty confidence had gone.

"I live upstairs, do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Nico took Kevin's hand and led him up the narrow stairway, books lining both sides, to reveal a small studio flat above the shop.

"You're much cuter than your photo." Nico ran his thumb across Kevin's cheek and it felt like ice compared to their warmth.

Kevin leaned in for a kiss, it sent waves of pleasure all through his body and he found himself arching his back, trying to get more friction against his half hard cock.

Nico picked him up, carrying him to the bed while deepening the kiss. He threw off his t-shirt, knocking his glasses off in the process and Kevin handed them to him, Nico rushed to put them back on. Kevin pulled off his t-shirt and hoodie in one go, leaving Nico mesmerised by his tattoo, he'd never mentioned it on the phone, it had never come up.

Nico's fingers danced over his skin, working their way over the lines of the tattoo and down towards the button on his jeans. Kevin helped him undo them, and Nico slid them off while he was still standing, before getting rid of his own.

Once they were both naked, Nico crawled onto the bed, his massive cock standing proud and Kevin's mouth was hanging open. He had never imagined that he would be so well-endowed. Nico trailed little kisses all over Kevin's body as he lay squirming on the bed, his hand tangled in Nico's perfect hair.

"Want me to tell you how I'm going to fuck you?" Kevin asked with a smirk, using his telephone voice.

"No. I want to make love to you."

Just those words had Kevin shivering in anticipation, wracked with need and he dragged Nico into a messy kiss, allowing their cocks to meet, as Nico worked his fingers inside Kevin, teasing him until he was breathless and begging for more.

Nico broke the kiss and leant over to the bedside cabinet, fumbling about until Kevin heard the familiar foil crinkle of a condom wrapper. Kevin's eyes were wide as Nico put it on, he was amazed that it fit over his massive cock but it was going to feel so satisfying to have it inside him.

He lined up and Kevin rocked his hips, willing him to get on with it. Nico nuzzled his neck, his hair tickling Kevin's neck as he thrust in with one smooth motion. Kevin threw his head back into the pillow, overwhelmed by how full he felt, how arousing it was and Nico hadn't even started moving yet. Nico stroked the side of his face, and Kevin slid a hand down towards Nico's perfect rear, encouraging him to move.

Their bodies moved as one, their moans echoing around the small flat as they both rushed towards the same dizzying orgasm. Kevin felt like he was floating on the ocean, waves washing over him, getting stronger until finally he was submerged. He was screaming out in pleasure, moaning Nico's name as he felt Nico shudder and moan with his own climax.

Nico flopped down on top of him. Holding him tight with his big strong hands as Kevin listened to his heart beat. When his breathing was steady, he pushed himself up so he could look at Kevin, their bodies still attached. "I meant what I said. I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too." Kevin smiled, it all seemed so perfect, and for the first time in a long time, he was truly content with his life. Even his job, because without it he would have never gotten to meet Nico.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
